Une finale spéciale
by 21miki21
Summary: La finale d'une coupe du monde de quidditch est toujours un moment spécial. Mais, ce coup-ci, Harry a prit une décision. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : Hormis l'histoire et quelques personnages, rien ne m'appartient.

C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. L'Angleterre allait enfin prendre sa revanche. Des sorciers de tous les pays arrivaient par vague, pressés de connaître l'issue du match qui allait se dérouler le lendemain.

Bien qu'ayant perdue en finale, l'Angleterre était le pays organisateur de la coupe du monde de quidditch, et avait bien l'intention de battre les Etats-Unis cette année. Bien sur, elle faisait partie des favoris, mais, malgré un gardien exceptionnel et un bon attrapeur, l'équipe américaine semblait mieux entraînée.

De toute façon, pour la plupart, les supporters anglais pensaient que l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse serait, comme tous les autres, trop impressionné par Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Voldemort, pour pouvoir jouer correctement.

En effet, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa septième année. Puis, grâce à l'argent que lui avait légué ses parents et Sirius, plus celui que le Ministère de la Magie avait jugé bon de lui donner comme récompense pour avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir du siècle, Harry avait voyagé pendant plusieurs années. D'abord en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione, puis seul, Harry avait parcourut le monde. Puis, lors qu'il était revenu en Angleterre, il avait décidé de se lancer dans le quidditch, plus par passion du jeu que par réelle envie de jouer dans l'équipe de son pays. C'était sa première participation à un mondial, mais il trouvait les attrapeurs adverses trop simples à battre. Ils semblaient penser que Harry ne pouvait pas être battu, et ne faisait aucun effort pour attraper le vif d'or. Bref, Harry s'ennuyait ferme pendant ses matchs. Mais, il savait quelque chose que les autres ne connaissait pas, il savait que le match de la finale serait intéressant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago Malefoy avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.

Bien que accueillit comme un héros de guerre, grâce au témoignage de Harry et de ses amis sur le fait qu'il était un espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, Drago avait préféré partir loin de l'Angleterre pendant quelques années. D'abord parce que son père, ayant apprit sa trahison avait juré de lui faire payer, avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur quelques semaines plus tard. Sa mère ayant été tuée au cours de la bataille, Drago pensait que rien ne le retenait dans son pays. Blaise et Pansy avaient tenus à l'accompagner, mais au bout de deux ans de voyage, ils avaient décidé de rentrer, lui faisant promettre de donner de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Un jour, il reçut une lettre de son parrain, l'invitant à passer quelques jours chez lui, aux Etats-Unis. Severus avait quitté l'Angleterre, estimant qu'il avait trop de souvenirs douloureux, et avait préféré commencer une nouvelle vie en Amérique. Il représentait la seule figure familiale du blond, qui n'avait pas eut envie de refuser.

Bien que devant initialement passer une semaine avec Severus, Drago s'était beaucoup plu aux Etats-Unis. Il faut dire que son parrain habitait dans une maison près de l'Allée des Sorciers, qui ressemblait vaguement au Chemin de Traverse de Londres. Il avait fini par s'installé dans un grand appartement, non loin de Severus, de façon à le voir souvent, sans pour autant avoir l'impression de vivre constamment avec lui.

Mais, si Drago voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il lui fallait admettre que, malgré son ordre de Merlin pour avoir combattu Voldemort aux côtés de Harry, son nom de famille effrayait encore la population sorcière anglaise. Au contraire, les américains se fichaient de son nom de famille.

Après plusieurs années de vie aux Etats-Unis, Drago demanda, et obtint, nationalité américaine. Il faut dire que Drago avait intégré l'équipe des Chardonnerets de Fitchburg, deux ans après son installation aux Etats-Unis, et que le capitaine de l'équipe, Roy Wilson, lui avait proposé une place dans l'équipe nationale. Drago avait été heureux de cette proposition, mais seuls les citoyens américains pouvaient jouer dans cette équipe.

Heureusement, maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêchait de participer à la coupe du monde dans l'équipe américaine. Roy savait que son attrapeur n'aurait pas peur de se mesurer à celui de l'équipe anglaise, il lui avait affirmé que ce n'était qu'un adversaire comme les autres. Le capitaine de l'équipe américaine pensait pouvoir surprendre l'équipe anglaise, et remporter la victoire.

Oui, Roy avait tout prévu pour gagner. Tout, sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il allait assister à un match entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de leur génération. Et Drago avait plus que hâte d'arriver sur le terrain, il savait déjà quel serait le moment le plus marquant de cette coupe du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment le discours de son capitaine. Il faut dire qu'Olivier Dubois avait exactement le même lorsqu'il était gardien à Poudlard.

Tout en faisant semblant de l'écouter, Harry observa ses coéquipiers. Outre Olivier, qui occupait le poste de gardien, Harry était content d'avoir retrouvé Charles McBin, un des poursuiveurs du Club de Flaquemare. Mais si les présences de Charles et de Jane Morrison, la seconde poursuiveuse ne le dérangeait pas, celle de Ginny en tant que troisième poursuiveur était plus gênante.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, près de10 ans plus tôt, Ginny était persuadée que Harry avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Même Ron avait parlé à sa sœur pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, mais sans succès. Heureusement que Ginny ne jouait pas dans la même équipe que Harry en temps normal, elle le harcelait suffisamment pendant le reste de l'année. Mais Harry savait que ce soir, après le match, tout serait terminé, Ginny ne le harcèlerait plus.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un coup de coude de William le ramena au moment présent. Olivier avait fini son discours, et le match allait bientôt débuter. Il remercia William d'un signe de tête en se disant que d'habitude, c'était Bill, le second batteur, qui le réveillait. Les deux hommes étaient cousins, mais leur empathie pendant les matchs était digne de celle des jumeaux Weasley.

Sur un signal d'Olivier, Harry se leva, pris son balais, et se prépara à jouer le plus beau match de sa carrière. Même le sourire de Ginny, lui promettant de l'embrasser s'ils gagnaient la coupe, ni les derniers conseils d'Olivier, qu'il n'écouta pas, ne purent faire retomber sa bonne humeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago écoutait attentivement Roy qui répétait la tactique à adopter aujourd'hui pour gagner. Il venait de terminer de parler à Amelia Sulmers la gardienne qui venait de la même équipe que lui, et à John Richardson, le second batteur.

Drago savait que Roy ne dirait rien aux poursuiveurs. Il faut dire que les Loders avaient un avantage certain en terme de collaboration. Déjà, Allan et Jack étaient jumeaux, puis, c'est leur sœur ainée, Marcy, qui leur avait tout apprit sur le quidditch. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose lorsqu'ils jouaient.

Une fois sa partie répétée, il faut dire que « Attrape le Vif d'Or avant Potter » était la tactique la plus simple du monde, Drago se laissa aller à réfléchir.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre. Près de six ans plus tôt, il avait raccompagné Blaise et Pansy, avant d'aller voir son parrain et de s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre quelques semaines de vacances pour profiter un peu de ses amis et de son pays natal. Ou juste pour rester chez lui aux Etats-Unis, tout dépendrait de ce soir.

Drago n'était pas le genre d'homme à être facilement stressé, mais ce qui allait se passer pendant ce match pouvait faire stresser n'importe quelle personne.

Roy fit signe à Drago qu'il était temps d'entrer sur le terrain. Le blond se leva, soupira longuement, avant de sourire, de prendre son balais et de se préparer pour ce grand match.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A peine étaient ils entrés sur le terrain que Harry et Drago entendirent les exclamations de la foule. Chacun fit un tout de terrain avec son équipe, tandis que le commentateur les présentait. Enfin, les équipes se firent face, et les capitaines se serrèrent la main.

Le match allait pouvoir débuter. Les cognards et le vif d'or venaient d'être libérés. L'arbitre siffla le début du match et lança le souaffle.

La balle rouge fut aussitôt attrapée par Allan Loders qui se dirigea en direction des anneaux de l'équipe anglaise. Ginny tenta de lui prendre la balle, mais le poursuiveur américain le lança à sa sœur avant. Cependant, Olivier arrêta le lancer de Marcy, et le souaffle fut récupéré par Charles.

Avec l'aide de Jane et de Ginny, l'équipe anglaise ouvra le score, 10-0, au bout de 10 minutes de jeu.

Les poursuiveurs de chaque équipe adaptèrent différentes techniques afin d'essayer de marquer le plus de points possible, tandis que les batteurs essayaient de les déstabiliser en leur envoyant un cognard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago s'observaient, sachant que le vif d'or n'allait pas apparaître aussi vite. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils observaient le déroulement du match, cherchant tout de même le vif d'or.

Harry savait que, quelque part dans la foule, ses amis l'observaient, se demandant si lui et Drago allaient se battre où s'ils allaient seulement se concentrer sur le jeu. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la bataille contre Voldemort, et leurs affrontements de quidditch étaient devenus légendaires au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Mais ses amis, à part Hermione, ne voyaient rien.

Drago coula un regard vers la foule, entassée dans les gradins. Blaise et Pansy devaient être dans la loge VIP, grâce aux billets qu'il leur avait donné. Drago se demandait comment ils allaient, n'ayant pas eut le temps de prendre de leur nouvelle au cours de la dernière semaine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question qu'un éclat doré attira son attention, alors que le commentateur annonçait un score de 80-150 en faveur de l'équipe américaine. Il se lança à la poursuite du vif d'or, en même temps que Harry.

Ils filèrent en direction de la balle dorée, côte à côte, essayant de devancer l'autre pour être le premier à l'attraper. Le vif d'or monta brusquement, les obligeant à le suivre. Bientôt la foule ne vit plus les attrapeurs.

Pendant ce temps, les poursuiveurs américains avaient continué de marquer, et les poursuiveurs anglais essayaient de rattraper leur retard. Le score était de 140-180 pour les américains.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les spectateurs assistèrent à une lutte sans merci entre les deux équipes, malgré la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, les empêchant de distinguer correctement les joueurs. Mais les attrapeurs ne revenaient toujours pas.

Soudain, le quelqu'un pointa une forme sombre qui s'approchait du stade par la voie des airs. Le commentateur se stoppa, alors qu'il allait annoncer le score, fixant également le ciel. Le stade étant protégé contre les intrusions de personnes extérieures au match, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un attrapeur. Mais lequel ?

Le silence tomba sur le stade lorsque les spectateurs purent distinguer les silhouettes. Puis des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevèrent. Que faisaient les deux attrapeurs adverses mains dans la main ?

Harry et Drago levèrent le bras, montrant ainsi à tout le stade le vif d'or, se débattant, prisonnier de leur paume. Les spectateurs cessèrent de fixer les mains jointes des 2 joueurs en entendant le score 350-350. Le match de la finale de la coupe du monde se soldait par une égalité. Faudra-t-il rejouer le match ? Décerner la coupe aux deux équipes ?

Les joueurs quittèrent le terrain sans avoir de réponse, la Fédération International du Quidditch débattrait de la question le lendemain matin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il entra dans le vestiaire, Olivier Dubois ne fut pas surpris de ne pas y trouver son attrapeur. Harry lui avait confié que, peut importe l'issue du match, il voulait partir le plus rapidement possible.' Surement pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, pensa Olivier.'

Ginny, quant-à elle, fut extrêmement déçue. Ne sachant pas où était Harry, elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Oh, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait que s'ils gagnaient la coupe, mais, malgré le match d'aujourd'hui, Ginny estimait que l'Angleterre remporterait la coupe si un deuxième match de final devait être joué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le vestiaire de l'équipe américaine, toute l'équipe devait subir la mauvaise humeur de Roy. Enfin, presque toute l'équipe. Drago Malefoy manquait à l'appel.

Lorsque Roy eut finir de pester sur le gardien de l'Angleterre, qui avait arrêté beaucoup trop de fois le souaffle à son goût, Roy râla après Drago. Il aurait dût attraper le vif d'or avant Potter.

Amelia Sulmers, qui appréciait le jeune attrapeur, rappela à son capitaine l'exploit d'aujourd'hui. Il était rare que deux attrapeurs arrivent à avoir le vif d'or en même temps. Et il était rare qu'un attrapeur le fasse avant Potter.

Roy grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, le principal concerné n'était pas là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione et Pansy discutaient tranquillement en parcourant les rues de Pré-au-Lard tandis que Ron et Blaise refaisait le match tout en se disputant pour savoir qui était le meilleur attrapeur. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de farces et attrapes que les jumeaux avaient ouvert ici, espérant trouver Harry et Drago.

Le brun avait envoyé une lettre à ses amis avant le match pour leur dire de venir à la boutique. Blaise et Pansy avait reçut un message similaire du blond. Les quatre sorciers avaient été surpris lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face-à-face dans la zone de transplanage. Hermione et Blaise étant collègue de travail, ils avaient finis par faire le chemin ensemble.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit soudainement sur Fred Weasley, qui les invita à entrer. Il les emmena dans une pièce derrière le comptoir où les attendait George. Ce dernier surveilla son frère pendant que celui-ci s'asseyait en posant sa canne sur le sol.

« Cesse de me surveiller comme ça, je ne suis pas en sucre ! » S'exclama Fred, en croisant son regard.

Pour toute réponse, Georges grogna. Malgré les années passées depuis la dernière bataille, George couvait toujours son frère. Suite à l'effondrement d'un mur de l'enceinte, Fred avait été dans le coma pendant 3 ans, et sa jambe droite avait été atteinte par une sortilège de magie noire, l'obligeant à se déplacer avec une canne.

« Tenez, Harry et Drago nous ont remis ceci pour vous », dit Fred en leur tendant une enveloppe pendant que George leur servait du thé.

« Ils nous ont dit que vous deviez suivre les indications de cette lettre si vous voulez les retrouver », ajouta George.

Sans un mot, Hermione déplia la lettre, la parcourut, et sourit.

« Il nous ont posé une énigme. », expliqua-t-elle aux 5 autres. « Ils écrivent que vous avez le droit de nous aider à trouver la solution, mais pas de nous la dévoiler », ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de jumeaux.

« Et que dit cette énigme Hermione », demanda Blaise.

« Ils nous demande de trouver la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus seuls avant la coupe du monde.

\- Comment veulent-ils que l'ont sache ?

\- Je l'ignore Ron, mais en réfléchissant, on devrait trouver. Quand avez-vous vus Drago pour la dernière fois ?

\- Une semaine avant le début du mondial, Drago est venu chez moi », répondit Pansy.

Blaise acquiesça, et répondit la même chose.

« Bon, la dernière fois que nous avons vu Harry, c'était également à ce moment-là. Il avait l'air nerveux…

\- Mione, le mondial allait commencer, c'est pour ça qu'il était nerveux.

\- Drago aussi était nerveux. Même s'il a tout fait pour le cacher, je le connais, son regard le trahit.

\- Malefoy peut être nerveux ? Je croyais que rien ne l'atteignait jamais.

\- Drago n'est sensible au stress que pour peu de sujet : sa vie privée, sa famille et ses amis. », déclara Pansy, alors que Ron semblait réfléchir.

« Mais, Malefoy n'a plus de famille. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, depuis que son père a été condamné, c'est le dernier membre de sa famille, vu qu'il ne considère pas ses cousins éloignés comme en faisant parti.

\- Et à part toi et Pansy, il a d'autres amis ?

\- Disons plutôt de vagues connaissances.

\- Donc Malefoy était stressé à cause de sa vie privée ! », s'exclama Ron, fier de son raisonnement.

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes, légèrement surprise.

« Pour quelle raison est-il venu vous voir avant la coupe ?

\- Il est venu prendre des nouvelles, puis il m'a fait promettre d'être libre aujourd'hui, toute la journée, et demain.

\- Pareil pour moi. Il a refusé de m'en dire plus lorsque j'ai voulut le questionner. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Harry nous a fait promettre la même chose. », annonça le rouquin.

« Dites, vous ne voulez pas nous aider ? », demanda soudainement Hermione aux jumeaux qui suivaient la conversation depuis le début.

« Si tu veux, mais…

\- nous n'avons pas le droit …

\- de vous donner la réponse…

\- Vous pouvez au moins nous donner des indices !

\- Pourquoi faire ? Vous vous débrouillez…

\- très bien tout seuls. Vous avez presque trouvez. »

Les frères Weasley envoyèrent un sourire malicieux à Hermione avant de conclure :

« Vous avez déjà évoqué la réponse.

\- La seule date correspondante est donc la semaine avant la coupe du monde… Mais pourquoi nous demander ça ?

\- Lisez ceci, et vous comprendrez. »

Les jumeaux leur tendirent à chacun une enveloppe.

Après la lecture, Ron et Pansy s'évanouir, Blaise éclata de rire pendant qu'Hermione fixait le parchemin, ne semblant pas croire ce qui était écrit.

« Rendez-vous demain au 12 Square Grimmaurd, à 15h. N'essayer même pas d'y aller maintenant, vous ne pourrez pas entrer. »

Fred les fixa avec un léger sourire pendant que George réveillait Ron et Pansy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, à 15h, ce furent 4 sorciers remplient de questions qui franchirent la porte de la demeure des Black.

« Harry ?

\- Nous sommes dans le salon Mione. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils ne furent aucunement surpris de voir les jumeaux Weasley assit en face de Drago et Harry. Harry les observa attentivement, semblant appréhender leur réaction tandis que Drago se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble », murmura Hermione en fixant leurs mains jointes.

A cette phrase, Ron et Pansy s'évanouir de nouveau, Hermione les félicita, Blaise les observa et finit par dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Harry soupira de soulagement face à la réaction d'Hermione alors que Drago éclatait finalement de rire en observant Ron et Pansy.

Une fois ces deux derniers réveillé, Ron se mit à râler que Harry aurait put les informer plus tôt, et Pansy acquiesça.

Hermione voulut alors connaître les détails. Ne serait-ce que comment ils en étaient venus à se supporter.

Se relayant, Harry et Drago expliquèrent qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au cours de leur voyage, et que, au bout de plusieurs rencontres, ils finirent par voyager ensemble, puis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble en Amérique, même si Harry passait beaucoup de temps en Angleterre.

Puis Hermione leur demanda pourquoi ils leur avaient annoncé ça par lettre, ce à quoi répondit Drago que, malgré le courage de son ancienne maison, Harry n'avait pas put se résoudre à affronter ses propres amis, et qu'il avait décidé d'impliquer les siens dans la combine qu'Harry avait montée.

Hermione soupira devant la bêtise du brun, et lui dit qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais abandonné.

Finalement, elle se servit une tasse de thé, tandis que sa lettre glissait de sa poche.

 _« Si nous vous avons fait chercher cette date précise, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est importante pour nous._

 _Lorsque nous sommes venus la semaine précédant le mondial, nous étions le 4 mai. Cela faisait donc 5 ans que nous étions mariés Drago et moi._

 _Si jamais tu te poses la question, sache que oui, je suis heureux avec lui, plus qu'avec n'importe qui._

 _Si tu pouvais essayer de convaincre Ron de ne pas tuer Drago demain quand vous viendrez, ça me soulagerai grandement._

 _En espérant te voir demain,_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Harry »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le même jour, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le monde des sorciers lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, sans vraiment croire l'article faisant la couverture.

 **« Le Survivant a épousé l'Héritier Malefoy ! »**

L'article, rédigé par Colin Crivey, racontait en détail l'histoire des deux hommes, de leur scolarité au sein de Poudlard à leur carrière d'attrapeur, sans rien omettre.

L'annonce du mariage de Harry fit oublier à tout le monde le résultat du match précédent, malgré l'article qui lui était consacré. Finalement, trop abasourdit par cette annonce, le match retour pour la finale ne fut pas envisagé, et pour la première fois de l'histoire du quidditch, deux pays furent sacré champions du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peu de temps plus tard, Harry quitta l'équipe d'Angleterre pour aller s'installer définitivement en Amérique avec Drago qui ne voulait pas laisser son parrain seul.

Ginny finit par se faire une raison, et se maria quelques années plus tard avec Neville.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy rendaient régulièrement visite aux Potter-Malefoy aux Etats-Unis, et ces derniers essayaient de venir régulièrement en Angleterre.

Malgré les années, Harry et Drago n'avaient jamais révélés à leurs amis que leurs rencontres au cours de leur voyage n'étaient pas dut au hasard. Ils s'étaient cherchés, et, grâce à Severus et aux jumeaux, ils avaient réussit à retrouver l'autre.

Ils avaient mit du temps avant de se mettre ensemble, mais peu leur importait, ils étaient heureux, et enfin réunit, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous a plut.

J'ai dans l'idée, un jour peut-être, soit d'écrire l'article de journal, soit de raconter les péripéties de Harry et Drago au cours de leur voyage. A voir…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : Hormis l'histoire et quelques personnages, rien ne m'appartient.

Après avoir corrigé quelques fautes dans la première partie, je vais essayer de répondre à quelques remarques qu'on m'a fait.

J'ai essayé de faire cela sous la forme de l'article de journal parut le lendemain de la finale, qui devrait retracer les années de voyages, leurs différentes rencontres et finalement leur mariage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **« Le Survivant a épousé l'Héritier Malefoy ! »**

Annonce choc ce matin à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry Potter, dit le Survivant depuis sa victoire sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la fortune de la famille Malefoy depuis la disgrâce de son père Lucius Malefoy, sont mariés depuis plus de 5 ans.

Nombreux sont ceux qui, les ayant connus pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard, se rappellent surtout de leur affrontements, que ce soit en cours, dans les couloirs ou pendant les matchs de Quidditch.

Harry Potter, membre de la maison Gryffondor est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch au cours de sa première année, alors de Drago Malefoy, membre de la maison Serpentard a intégré son équipe au cours de sa deuxième année. Leurs affrontements se sont souvent soldés par la victoire de Harry, parfois de très peu.

De nombreuses plaintes étaient déposées contre eux à cause de leurs bagarres continuelles dans les couloirs, maintes fois soldées par un séjour à l'infirmerie des deux protagonistes.

 _Comment en sont-ils arrivés à se marier ?_

Une interview exclusive des époux Potter-Malefoy nous a éclairée.

 _Colin Crivey : Messieurs, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de savoir comment vous avez réussi à mettre votre haine de côté ?_

 _Harry Potter :_ Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que nous avons été obligés de nous supporter au cours de la guerre, puisque pour sa sécurité, Drago a été obligé, sur la fin, de loger au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui m'appartient.

 _Drago Malefoy :_ Nous avons essayé de faire de notre mieux pour le bien de tous, et avons finalement découvert plusieurs passions communes, telles que le Quidditch.

 _HP :_ Pour ma part, la fin de notre guerre n'est pas clairement définie, mais je suppose qu'à force de se sauver la vie, une sorte de respect s'impose.

 _DM :_ Je pense qu'il y a toujours eut un certain respect entre nous. Nous nous connaissions par cœur à force de nous battre, mais depuis que j'avais découvert que tout ce que m'a enseigné mon père sur Harry n'était pas la pure vérité, mon jugement à son égard à changer.

 _CC : C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez découvert être amoureux du héros du monde sorcier ?_

 _DM (rires) :_ Oh mon dieu, non ! A l'époque, j'avais plus pitié de lui qu'autre chose.

 _CC : Comment ça pitié ?_

 _DM :_ Vis-à-vis de son enfance, sa vie, de façon générale. Il n'a pas eu un vécut particulièrement facile.

 _HP :_ Drago…

 _DM :_ Je n'en dirai pas plus. Je crois que cela vaut mieux pour ma survie.

 _CC : Mais alors, comment en êtes-vous venus à vous fréquenter de manière plus intime ?_

 _HP :_ Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps. Personnellement, la fin de la guerre a été la bonne excuse pour m'éloigner de Drago. Mes sentiments à son égard étaient plus que confus, et je pensais que voyager me ferait du bien.

 _DM :_ Il est clair que son départ m'a quelque peu dérouté à ce moment-là. Je ne possédais plus aucun lien avec l'Angleterre, mis à part Blaise et Pansy. Aussi, je me suis dit que voyager à la suite de Harry pourrait être une bonne idée.

 _HP (en riant) :_ Heureusement que certaines personnes ne t'ont pas laissé faire selon ton bon vouloir. Nous n'en serions probablement pas là aujourd'hui.

 _CC : C'est-à-dire ?_

 _HP :_ Les frères jumeaux de Ron et le parrain de Drago lui ont signalé que me suivre à la trace comme il prévoyait de le faire n'était pas une bonne idée, que je risquais de devenir parano et de lui jeter un sort.

 _CC : Vous l'auriez fait ?_

 _HP :_ Je pense que oui. Je l'aurai sûrement regretté après, mais je l'aurai fait. Mais heureusement Drago a eu la bonne idée de les écouter.

 _DM :_ Pour Severus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, c'est mon parrain après tout.

 _CC : Et pour Fred et Georges Weasley ?_

 _DM (en souriant) :_ Ils ont eu de bons arguments.

 _CC : Comme quoi ?_

 _DM :_ Ils connaissent Harry depuis qu'il a 11 ans. Ils savaient que si nous nous rencontrions « au hasard » plusieurs fois, Harry ne soupçonnerait rien.

 _HP (en grommelant) :_ Je dois bien avouer qu'ils ont eu raison.

 _CC : Alors où vous êtes-vous rencontrés « par hasard » ?_

 _HP :_ La première fois, c'était durant ma visite de la Tour de Londres. Je visitais Londres depuis plusieurs mois. Bien sûre, j'étais accompagné de Ron et Hermione, et nous avions presque fini d'inspecter la Tour. Nous parlions de quelle pourrait être notre prochaine destination. Ron et moi voulions aller à Cardiff, voir le Millénium Stadium qui sert parfois pour accueillir des matchs de coupe du monde de Quidditch, alors qu'Hermione voulait visiter le site du Parthénon à Athènes. A ce moment-là, j'ai entendu des voix parler du dernier match de Quidditch qui s'était déroulé au Millénium. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Drago, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy.

 _DM :_ J'avais lancé un léger sort d'écoute sur Harry et ses amis afin de surprendre leur conversation. J'ai alors annoncé à mes deux accompagnateurs que la prochaine destination était Cardiff car j'avais loupé le dernier match joué dans ce stade unique, dont j'ai vanté les qualités. J'espérais ainsi que Ron et Harry arriveraient à convaincre Hermione. Nous sommes passés à côtés d'eux comme si nous ne les avions pas vus.

 _HP :_ La technique de Drago a fonctionné, puisque Ron a promis sur le champ à Hermione de l'emmener voir le Parthénon juste après. Elle a abdiqué, et nous sommes partis là-bas.

 _CC : Vous êtes-vous recroisés là-bas ?_

 _DM :_ Non, sur les conseils des jumeaux, j'ai habilement réussi à faire en sorte que Harry ne me voit pas, sans que Blaise et Pansy ne se doute de quelque chose.

 _CC : Pourquoi cacher votre plan à vos amis ?_

 _DM :_ C'est simple, Pansy ne rêvait que d'une chose depuis des années, me caser enfin avec quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas que tout le plan soigneusement mis en place s'écroule.

 _HP :_ Pour anticiper ta prochaine question Colin, la seconde fois que j'ai croisé Drago, c'était tout simplement dans les rues d'Athènes. Cela faisait des heures que Hermione nous racontait tout ce qu'elle savait sur la mythologie et l'histoire grec, et ce tous les jours depuis que nous étions arrivés. J'avais donc laissé Ron en plan avec elle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur Drago.

 _DM :_ J'avais réussi à semer Blaise et Pansy dans les rues de la ville. Nous avons alors visités Athènes tous les deux. Puis, j'ai soupiré que nous allions bientôt partir pour la France, Pansy étant une grande romantique, elle voulait absolument visiter Paris. J'ai alors eu la réponse la plus surprenante de ma vie…

 _HP :_ Hermione avait déjà visité cette ville, et j'ai proposé à Drago qu'elle nous serve de guide puisque je projetais également de partir en France. En plus, l'anniversaire du mariage de Ron et Hermione approchait, et je ne me voyais pas tenir la chandelle. Nous sommes donc partis tous les six pour la France pendant quelques semaines.

 _DM :_ Plus jamais je ne visiterai une ville avec Hermione Weasley pour me servir de guide. Cette fille est épuisante. Même après tant d'années, j'arrive à me souvenir avec précision de certaines rues de la capitale française.

 _HP :_ Remarque, après cette visite de Paris, Ron et Hermione ont estimé qu'ils avaient suffisamment voyagé, et sont rentrés en Angleterre.

 _DM :_ Blaise et Pansy sont restés quelques jours de plus, puis sont à leur tours rentrés au pays.

 _HP :_ Nous avons alors croisés Fred et Georges qui venaient, soit disant s'inspirer de la culture française pour développer leur gamme de filtre d'amour. Maintenant, je me rends compte qu'ils étaient sûrement venus voir comment Drago s'en sortait avec moi.

 _DM :_ C'est alors que m'est venu l'idée de voyagé tous les deux, histoire de ne pas se sentir trop seul dans les prochains pays étrangers.

 _HP :_ J'ai accepté, à conditions de ne visiter que des pays qui nous intéressaient tous les deux. Au pire, chacun pouvait visiter un pays, et nous nous retrouverions plus tard.

 _CC : Et quels pays avez-vous visités ?_

 _DM :_ Nous sommes partis en Allemagne, puis en Inde, en Chine et le Japon.

 _HP :_ Drago a ensuite voulu rendre visite à son parrain. J'avoue que l'idée d'aller voir Severus Rogue ne m'enchantais pas réellement. Contre toute attente, Severus s'est révélé un hôte agréable pour le séjour que nous avons passé chez lui. Visiter tous les états des Etats-Unis nous a pris énormément de temps. J'ai reçu un jour un courrier de Hermione qui s'occupait de ma maison, me demandant de revenir pour régler quelques problèmes administratifs.

 _DM :_ Je suis alors retourné chez Severus, et ait fini par m'installé près de chez lui. Pendant toute une année, nous avons échangé une correspondance. Nos obligations respectives en tant qu'attrapeurs nous ont permis ensuite de nous voir plus souvent, notamment lors des matchs amicaux inter-nations. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons réellement commencés à sortir ensemble.

 _CC : Ce n'était pas trop dur, d'être éloignés l'un de m'autre ?_

 _HP :_ Bien sûr que si. Mais en transplanant, nous pouvions nous voir relativement souvent.

 _CC : Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous marier ?_

 _HP (en riant) :_ C'est assez simple, c'est grâce à Ginny. Nous sommes sortis ensemble au cours de ma sixième année à Poudlard, pendant 3 mois. Mais elle n'a jamais accepté que nous ayons rompu.

 _DM (sarcastique) :_ Tu m'étonnes. Pendant une rencontre en Angleterre, elle a décidé de séduire Harry sous mes yeux. Evidement, elle ne savait pas que Harry n'était pas libre.

 _HP :_ Le soir même, en rentrant à mon appartement, Drago m'a demandé de l'épouser.

 _DM :_ Ça faisait des semaines que j'attendais le bon moment pour lui demander.

 _CC : Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas entendu parler de votre mariage avant-hier ?_

 _DM :_ Nous nous sommes mariés en Amérique, avec pour seuls témoins les jumeaux et Severus. Harry avait peur que Ron prenne mal le fait qu'il m'épouse.

 _HP :_ Connaissant Ron, je m'attendais au pire comme réaction. A chaque fois que je les voyais, lui et Hermione, je voulais leur dire, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

 _DM :_ Du coup, Harry m'a carrément interdit d'en parler à Blaise et Pansy tant qu'il ne l'avait pas annoncé à ses amis. Il a mi 5 longues années à se décider. Et encore, il ne l'a fait qu'avec l'aide de Fred et Georges.

 _CC : Il me reste une dernière question. Depuis le début de cette interview, Fred et Georges Weasley, ainsi que Severus Rogue, était au courant de vos sentiments avant que vous ne soyez ensemble. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?_

 _HP :_ Fred et Georges m'ont fait un odieux chantage que je ne révélerai pas ici afin de comprendre pourquoi je refusais de sortir Ginny. Quant à Severus, c'est un expert en légillimencie, et il a voulu savoir pourquoi je ne lâchais pas son filleul du regard lorsque nous étions au quartier général.

 _DM :_ Severus m'a tout simplement demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas épousé Astoria Greengrass comme le voulais mon père. Quant à Fred et Georges, ils m'ont piégé à l'aide d'une de leur saleté d'invention, qui m'a obligé à leur révéler mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Harry.

 _CC : Bien Messieurs, je vous remercie pour cette interview._

L'amour peut se révéler de bien des façons. Comme dirai un vieil adage moldu, particulièrement vrai pour ces deux-là, _De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas_.

Colin Crivey


End file.
